My Awesome Story
by Lifegoesonwithinyou
Summary: Nina is a singer, and plays Fabian song, but things don't go as planned. Fabian ends up in the hospital, and Nina doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY poples! thx 2 my frend amber 4 hepiong me co-rite ths story! love ya ambberrt! kk so ths storii is gonna be thhe bes story on thee Erth. so meke sure to reed end review my kind felloows! plus im not updating until i gett et leest 5 reviows.

ninnah: hey fabiem what is niw?

fabbes: nothin'

ninnah: rite! cn i play u my new songy?

fabbes: ummmmmm wwel ok

ninnah: well here itt goesey.

She sterted 2 play the guiterry. it ws a godd songie. fabbien liikes it soo much tht he faintedd. nins hed to take him t the hopital.

fabbian: sooooo

ninnah: soooooo u got hurrt

fabbian: i kno.

ninnah: wat do u want to do noww?

fabbian: omg idk! wat do u want 2 do?

ninnah: I GOOT IT! We cn go pley candy land!

fabbian: magnifisent idea ninneh.

ninnah: i caal purppl ginbred mann!

fabbes: but i wented himm! no fair no fun!

ninnah: fine u cn hve him.

fabbes: YES!

ninshh: thn i git blu

fabiann: nver mind i wnt blu u cn havv puurpl

meenwhile petricia wuz sittin in the livigg room. she slitt her wrist end red e depressing boooooook while she waited forr the blod to drye. shey smiild.

eddey: hryy patrisha

paetrishia: yo eddey. guess wat i did 2day?

eddey: idk im not gooood et guessing

Patrishia: i murduredd trudy

eddey: cool

petrishia: so wat do u went to do now

eddey: lets kill nina

patricccshia: cool

joiy ws tking on the fone.

joeyy: but he ws totily lyion

alfiey: wow joiiiy yur soo very interstting

joi":n did u watch pretty litttle liers yesterdey night"?

alfee: red ball sry now i didnt witch won ws in a cohmah?

joi: idk i didnt wetch is eether.

ailfey: soooo

joi: soooo omg did u kno tht fabes went 2 the hopitel 2dey?

alifei: omg no wey wnt 2 go their?

joi: nah lets go 2 the librery insted. its weyy more fun then going 2 visit fabbes. i meen i dnt evenn care about himm tht much

aiklfiey: yah bt i hve 2 stop at bergur king frst becuse i am hungrey

joi" OHB MAN, but im agglergic to burgers end fries. 2 badd.

alfiiayh: r u elergik 2 tahhcoes?

joiie: yep

alfieyrt: FINE. well ill just go elone. ill pick u up e burger end friess oy

joi: kay thx i luv burgerss end fries

alfiiea: omg rele col

joi: bye alfhioe!

alfeie e: seeh ya buddey!

jeromey and ambs wer in the dinnig rom

Jeromee: yo ambs guess wat i did 2toda3y?

ahmmey: wat did u get runned ovr by car end dye?

jeromee: yess how did u guessy? omg wo psychicch!

amndfbir: i neww it i told u geyssbh!

jeromee: nut weit! i neeed a funneral!

amflber: omg ur right

jeromee: so...do i like get burries noww?

ambirtah: no u cn hve shgittti thow.

jero,mee: OH SHIT, I FERRGOT MY FONE!

ember: o noo! were did u seey it lsf*

marra: OMG I FOUNFY YUR FONE!

jeromme,: omg thx marrrrra! i oww u one!

ahme6 br: omg i luv rahynbohwss

marra: i h8 gay ppl! there so stuped

jiroem: o yeayh u no whts wrse dumb ppl u knoowy!

amberrR" wtf i fergot somthin...i think tht im/./im...im...im...im...IM STUPID!

marrra: thts ok so am i

jerommree: same heree

faayhbean: BUT IM AISOMM!

aihhmbr: i tout u wre in hospitil

fahybeeaaan: i wuz but niow im now im back ytay!

A/N: HEYY PPLS! kk soo review people or u r thee wrst ppl everr. pluss im not postingg chpetter 2 untill i get at leest 1,000 revioows. BYEE PEEPS :p


	2. Chapter 2

**HY PPL! I jus awented to thx 2 Amberr 4 heppinge me rite ths, LUV YSAA AMSS! Plu, thx 4 da ree nice revioows guyz I owe u one! Kk so I knoo everyone wiell uv chpeter 2 so here it goez!**

Ninaa: hyy febbian!

Fabiinan: hi ninss. Wat r u doig?

Nins: oh nothigg ins im boreed!

Fabiianan: ik me 2! How about we goez to the beech?

Ninass: o well I went 2 end evvything but the beech is closed u kno.

Fabiaa: o thts finee I h8 da beech ennywaey!

Ninass: hy, did u here somebodeey come in?

Alffiey: YESS END IT WUSZ ME! Hey guyz!

Ninass: hello alfifie!

Fabianin: o no r u goin to prank us or something?

AlfeR: uh…well nopee!

Ninss: OK GOOOD U cn syeauy!

Alfier: yippeeee!

Fsabianamn: heyey did u guyzz wetch pretty little liers yerturdey?

Ninss: OMG HSHE WET INTO A COMA!

Alfier: IK I cnt believe it bro, cn u?

Fabianan: ILL SAY!

Patriciia: wat's pretty little liers!

NinssS: OMG U DNT KNO WAT PRETTY LITTLE LIERS IS!?

Partiricia: umm..,no

Alfiers: I dnt like u anymore petriciiia

Partirica: thts dinee,. b/c I dnt need u enyway!

Partirica walks out in a run.

Ninaas: O NO PARTRICCIA COM BAKK I DIDDNT MEEN IT LIKE THT! RELE!

Fabbes" OMG give it a rest nina ur wlllelways blabbing

NInas: WELL SAME TO U YOUNG MAN!

FABES: Fine then we should jus breke up tehen

Noisnnss: FINE! Les breke up then, I dnt cere.

Fabes storms out in a rush/

Joi: OMG so whoo watched prettey littell lers yerturdey?

Alfee: u cnt join our conv. Joy u bitch

Joi: NOOO!

Joy also runz outt.

Ninss: hey alfie osmetimers don't uw wixh that ppl who h8 prettey little liers would hshyst just go away?

AlfieW: OMG SAME! I h8 thm prettey little liers is magnificent.

Ninaa: wheres jeromey?

Alfee: O well hes an unedjjuceted dunce so I dnt like him and stuff

INaaa: OMG samee! Jeormey is so like stuupideD!

Alfieei/: IK so guesseee waty?

Ninaa: whattuy?

Alfieei: well thers rettey little liers on rite now lerts warth it eadn eeeything!

Ninaa: SAME! LETS GO GE AMSS!

Ams: Wat do u tweo went?

Ninaa: OMG we wented 2 kno if u wented to wetch prettey little liers?

Amss: OMG SURE!

So they all like watche it!

**A/N: YO pdeoopls! So anyway, I went like at leest like 1,000 revioows b4 mooving on (geddit, b/c I like cows) so pleez commentst and stuffy klike tht! KK BYUE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Faibesin: hoi nineea

Ninnahho: hola foybean

Faybbien: sooooooo

Nnehh: ssoooooooooooo thet gurl in prittiy litlle leyers is prity hot rite?

Tfabiin: yaaaah

Nunnah: the holl casr iz hott ritr?

Fibneanen: yeaaaaaaaaaaaaha

Nehninhe: joiy is hot rite?

Fibbiy: nooooooooo

Nenahiop[: but alfeyyyah is rite hahahhhhhahahahaaaa

Fayebeeen walked out ina a run.b

Marrrrraaa: SSUP vikky wats the happs sisteRRT?

Vikktoria" uhhh like jus pleying w/ my stufffyi enmijmels

Fjh#^%$QQQ

Marraeta: So like did u didd warch prettey littell pliers yerturrday?

Vikkrotia: OMGOMGOMG I LUV THE CASTTT THEYRE LIKE SOO HOTT TITE

?

Marrarata: RITE! OMGomg so like a gues s wat I did toadasya?

Vikkotetsr: I dnt cae go 2 ur roomy

Mararaya" fine u loserws

Ambbyurt * diddddy u noh I haedxab a yohhgirt 2datyyy:

Jerteteomy: omg me 2 I hd likee a peeech yogertt! Dnt u luv da fun collors of yogerty?

Afdhmirbbb: cut sooooo tiym runn goyo{ yah I likkk yeloww yowfgrirt

Jwewreorermeeymye: supercalifregilisticexpiaido cious  
^ammmmm(33 y

So lieekee joi came in sadnd wasa waetchigkna pweretyey litteteyl lirsers when alfiieeeyy came in 2,.

Alffererey~: OMG IS THTH PRETTTUY LITEREL LIUUURS?

Joiireey: nooh wetyyyy I luvvv thet showwww?

Alferery: I have a sock nammmed tom

Samanta: coel mannry

Alfesretey" MANRAY! ILUV THTT GUY U KNOW FRUM SPONGYBOB?

Joiiccoy: cgharrriy I luv heim I havv a powwstir of him on myet sielingg!

Alfeyrereyrerseyresry" RIGISHETES? 5

"" "'7&'' jo (

so theey aalw avhesdw eprettey littyelr liresr end had popcorn.

Samantha: heyeeyey guts wat r u watcvhing?

Parttprrishah: I slitt my throughghghghgtt ;

D

Ededeye: WELL WE 2 I LUV DEPRESSSIGNS HT LIKE HTT!

PAJYUf++[ I spil;ld blakk neal poilish on mee onn pirppis cuz I likke doin thateet _0

*Tweety burd: HEYG GGUYYYZZ? HOWWZZ IT GOIN REMEMBERINNG 2 DRINK BEER?

Ambbs: yes~

556jkfgm

``L ('

A/N: OMGOGMOGMGOGMOGMG SO gutys I am likkeeke so excierd thx to all my revyoowers they werrere soo nice allo 3 of them! Sdo bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Ninanngghh" OMG heeyy fabeaean! Wat r yooo doin"

Faybeen: oh….um….um….um…..nottiig!

nIniangah: no serisitiois wat r u oidng?

Faybeen: Fine! I wux pleyying with this here carree bere!

Ninainah: OMG U PLAYY WITH CAREE BERS? W R DONE!

Faybeeen: NO NINANANH WEITT! COM BAK!

Nininaha: no u caree berer luvving freek!

Fyabeeen: PLEEZZ! I dnt eeven lik the pink cere berrs after all

Ninanay: o u dnt like pinnkk care bers?

Fbyyebm: Nopeey

Ninainay" OK then wer back tgetherrr!

Fabyeyen: YES!

Fbneyen walks out 2 play wih his care bers.

Amss: HYE NINNRS! OMGOMG weres faybeen going?

Ninanah: Uh….IDK

Ammss: Yea right lier. Were is he rele goin?

Ninanah: FINE hes going 2 pleyy with his care bers.

Ammss: HAW? No way!

NInahnah: WAIITY! B4 u jhudge hed desnt lik da pink care beeers!

Ammss: o then thts ok as luing ` as he dusnt lik da pink oneys.

Ninaha" AHAHAH no he h8tes pink care beers.

sUDdetely faybeen cummos in and he is holding-A PINKK CARE BEERS!

Ninahah: FAYBEEN! R u holdin a pink cere beer?

Faabuen: Uh no…this isn't a pink ceeere berre.

Nunainh: LIER! I SEE IT BEHID UR BACK!

Fbaaianan: But-but-but

Ninah: LIAR!

Ammms: LER! LIER!~ LIER!

Faybeene!" Fuine I wus holdig a pink cere beer happey?

Ninahah: No b/c u lied 2 me! A weewew~

Fabyeeen" Fine wer breking up thn!

Ninaaha: FINEEW~

Alffeeey": Hey nionsss hey am swats theh happs?

Ninahah: poh nothing much I jus brokey up w/ fabeyin the usuell

Allfeey: good thig u dumped tht guy. He likeedd PINK CERE BEERS!

AmssS: IK! Thos thigs r so dummbb unlike MEEE!

Alfferey: SO! WHO WATched prettey littely liers yerturdeyy?

Amsss: OMGOMGOMGOGMGOMG I DID! Whicchy one went into a comma egein?

Alfferey: idk I thik the one with the brun hairy prob~!

Ninaah: OH OK!

Ammss: WANT 2 PLAY WITH PINK CARE BERS?

Ninaah: SURE!

Alffey" OK!

A/N: Hey eveeybody hx to amsmss fr heping me do ths and checking all of the spelllig and grammer. GOOD JOB, ASMMSS! So anywawywy did u like the fabeensa brekkup? Wuxz it realistic? Revieoow guyzz! BYEEY1


End file.
